The Samurai's Birthday
by samuraifan282
Summary: This is a short story, about Alexus' birthday! She journey's back to her home, with the ninja and Nya. Cole hopes to win over her strict father, Nya hopes to find out more about Alexus' rarely spoken family life, and Alexus hopes to connect with her brothers, and put their sixteen-year-long feud to an end. Are the twins going to get their birthday wish?
1. It's my twin's birthday!

**Okay, so I'm sorry that I didn't update Rise of the Magic, so I decided to start this idea to make up for it! For you like it!**

* * *

><p>Alexus was frantically packing her bag, and checking her watch. Just as she was shoving a pair of jeans into her bag, there was a knock on her door. "Alexus? Can I come in?" came Cole's voice. She glanced at the door, and absent-mindedly said, "Go on ahead!" Cole opened the door, and looked at her. "Hey, are you going somewhere?" he asked, looking at the bag. "Oh, I'm going back home. It's my twin brother's birthday in a few days," Alexus said. "Oh, can I come with?" Cole asked. "Well, I think it might be a good idea. Maybe you can convince Dad to like you!" Alexus suggested, looking a little nervous. "That's a good idea! Cole said.<p>

"Yeah, I have to leave soon, so you might want to pack, and we can tell the others at dinner," Alexus said, putting her pajama shirt in her suitcase after rolling it up into a ball. "Yeah, I'll see you then, Zane's making dinner," Cole said, smiling, before leaving. Alexus sighed as he closed the door. "I wonder if Nya will get it at least?" she asked herself, putting a book in her spare trunk that she recently got.

* * *

><p>Later on, in the dining hall of Destiny's Bounty II, everyone was talking merrily as they were waiting for Zane to come out of the kitchen. Alexus was looking around, playing with her necklace without really thinking. "Are you nervous about something, Alexus? You're playing with your necklace," Nya asked, and Alexus' hand dropped to her side. "Oh, I've been meaning to tell you, I'm going back to my hometown tomorrow," Alexus said. "What, why?" Jay asked, looking at her curiously. "Oh, it's my twin brother's birthday in a few days, and he's turning 16, and that's a pretty important age!" Alexus said.<p>

"Twin brother's birthday?" Kai asked, trying to connect the dots. Nya gave the guys a pointed look. "Really? Happy early birthday, Alex," Nya said, smiling at her apprentice. "Oh," the guys said slowly, in unison, causing Alexus to face palm. "Thanks, Nya," Alexus said. "So, can I come?" Nya asked. "Well, Cole's coming, he's still trying to win over Dad," Alexus muttered the last part. "Hey, birthday sounds fun!" Kai said. "Uh, well," Alexus started, but she couldn't finish, it was suppose to be a family dinner, then a small party in the nearby park.

"Okay, but it's going to be a dinner first, family only," Alexus said. "Then, why can I come?" Cole asked. "There's going to be a small party after," Alexus added. "Oh, nice, we can fly the Bounty to Litterian after dinner," Jay said. "Actually, I was kinda looking forward to the lone journey," Alexus said, but it was a little too quiet, and only Nya heard her. "You can go on your own, and we'll meet you there," Nya said. "Thanks, Nya," Alexus said. "No problem," Nya said as Zane came out of the kitchen.

"I almost forgot, happy early birthday, Alexus," Zane said, setting the main dish on the table. "How thin are these walls?" Alexus asked. "What does that mean? I just remembered when you told me a while ago." Zane smiled. "Aw, thanks," Alexus said, and Zane set a bowl of mashed potatoes on the table. "Hold on, I have rolls in the oven, I'll pull out the butter," he said, walking into the kitchen.

"I love it when I have good luck," Alexus said, setting a napkin on her lap.

* * *

><p>Alexus had packed a bag, and put it into the trunk with a stack of her collection, and journals, her ember, sketch pads, and pencils. "How can you carry that?" Cole asked, seeing her lug it to the deck. "I've had tons of practice with carry twenty books at a time, and then some," Alexus said. "Wow," Cole said, and he went over to the trunk. He grabbed the latches at the sides to lift, and lifted, but it didn't come off the ground. "This is a repeat of history!" Cole shouted, in a strained voice, putting it back on the deck.<p>

"How do you do it?" Kai asked, looking at Alexus with an awed expression. "Well, a girl's gotta have her secrets," Alexus winked at Nya, who smirked. "I really have taught you well," Nya said. "Yeah, well, I gotta go if I want to get to the party before our birthday passes," Alexus said, grabbing the latch of the trunk, and dragged it off the board. "See you at your place!" Cole called. Alexus turned around, and waved. She walked on, feeling the sun warm her skin, the breeze cool it down, smelled the leaves of the trees, and the wind played with her hair. It was everything she loved about the world, except there was something missing, and her heart felt a little heavier when she realized that she wished she had brought at least one of her friends, to keep her company.

She looked around the area she was in, it wasn't far from her home, but it was a few hour's worth a journey, and she hoped she didn't rain. She forgot her umbrella on the Bounty. She was in an open field, and she was on the trail that led directly to her home. She looked up when there was an overcast, and saw the Bounty fly past. "Show offs," she muttered, laughing lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'll tell you, I have been planning this for quite a while, and it's just going to be a short story. Hope you like, and I appreciate constructive criticism!<strong>


	2. Home

**So, I to thank my only reviewer, you know who you are! And I hope that more will review, and that's about it! So, hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>The scenery had become more and more familiar to Alexus as she walked on. It was as if though walking in memories, nothing had changed in her small town. It was as if though time had left it completely untouched. "I hope I didn't accidently walk into Storybrooke," Alexus muttered, walking on a sidewalk, looking towards the building on her left. It was her old school, and she looked over at the digital sign. "Back to school! Two Months!" it read. Alexus walked on, knowing exactly how to get to her house now. She walked down the main road, and turned, and walked across the bridge that had always been under construction at some point on the road.<p>

She looked over and saw the turn that would take her a few blocks away from her niebor hood. She realized that as she would walk, she would pass Harry and Oliver's houses. "By golly, I really am home!" Alexus said to herself, looking over, and saw another clear field. She continued walking, and soon came across Oliver's house, with dark brown paint, and a small lawn. Then, when she crossed the street after looking both ways, and turned again, she walked directly in front of Harry's house. She looked over, and saw a park, one that was very familiar to her, since she use to walk through it every day to get to the bus stop.

She turned a corner, and saw it, her home. Same driveway, same paint, same flowers, same stone steps. She walked over to it, and crossed the lawn, and rang the doorbell repeatedly. She heard a few footsteps, and when she heard some come up to the door, she took a breath it. The door opened, revealing her twin brother, who had gotten taller than her, and now spiked his hair back. "How you doin'?" she asked, setting down her trunk. "HOW YOU DOIN'?" Anthony shouted, making Alexus crindge. She had forgotten how loud he liked to repeat words.

"You certainly haven't changed," she said. "Well, are you going to come in or not! You live here too, weirdo!" Anthony said. "I can enter when you move out of the way!" Alexus said. Without another word, Anthony closed the door, and she heard the lock click. "Really? I just walked for like, two hours!" Alexus shouted. Then, she leaped over her trunk, and rushed to the backyard. Her hope to get into the house was through the sliding glass door before Anthony could lock it, if it was unlocked. When she ran through the gate, she noticed that in the corner of the backyard was a garden. An out of control garden that resembled a jungle. But that wasn't the only thing.

She noticed that her mother and father were working on it, collecting small red tomatoes. "Well, that's new," Alexus muttered, silently walking up to them. Alexus father was an older man, balding with black hair, with a few patches of white, and peach fuzz on his cheek, as well as a mustash, a small gotee, and a feeble attemped at a beard. He, like Alexus and Anthony, wore glasses, square rimmed, just as Alexus remembered him. Many people said that Alexus resembled her mother when Ms. Matthews was her daughter's age, and it was true! Carry Matthews had dark brown hair that was tied back by a pony tail at the moment, the same dark hazel eyes as Alexus, and the only difference between their apperence, was that her skin was darker than Alexus, mainly because she enjoyed the outdoors, unlike Alexus.

The samurai apprentice looked at what exactly they were collecting, which looked mostly like tomatoes and cucumbers. "Hey, Mom, hey, Dad, this is new," Alexus said casually, walking up behind them. Her parent's reactions made Alexus laugh. Her mother looked at her with such shock, that Alexus might as well have been the ghost that was in the house! "You almost gave me a heart attack!" her mother shouted, but she hugged her only daughter anyway. "Sorry, this is a repeat in history when I use to wake up in the middle of the night!" Alexus apologized. "What's with the sudden show up!" her father asked. "Um, mine and Anthony's birthday?" Alexus asked sarcastically.

"Why aren't you inside? You always go inside!" her mother asked. "Anthony locked the door," Alexus said. "Wait, where's those ninja that were with you? That one guy with the black hair didn't come, did he?" her father asked suspisously. "Wait, they haven't showed up yet?" Alexus said. "And that means you did," Mr. Johnson muttered. "Dad!" Alexus rolled her eyes. "Daughter!" her father repeated in a whiny voice. Alexus had a certain expression that she reserved for her father when he did stuff like that.

"I'm going to see if I can open the door," Alexus muttered, walking away. Her parents went back to the garden, as Alexus suspected. Her father didn't make the effort to greet her, even though he hadn't seen her since she left some time ago. She rang the bell again, and Anthony opened it, but before he could close it, Alexus put her weight against it, and kept it open, and pushed him back, just like she always did. She grabbed her trunk, and stepped inside. "Hi," her brother said. "Hi," Alexus repeated. "I'll be in my room," she continued, and headed up the small stairway, and turned down the short hall, and opened the second, and last door on left, which she knew to be her room.

It was exactly the same, except a lot cleaner. She looked over, and saw her bed, which looked as if though it hadn't been slept in for months, which was a fact. She looked over, and saw her bean bag chair, or her "Fangirl chair," right where she left it. She collapsed in it, and kicked her shoes off. "Good to be home, it's exactly the same," Alexus said to herself, looking at the lavender walls and white ceiling, and before she knew it, she fell asleep in her small bean bag chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's it, I hope you liked it, finally found out Alexus' mother's name! Oh! Please check out my profile, I have something that might interest you, it's at the very bottom, under my favorite quotes! Please review! Have a good day!<strong>


	3. Dinner

**Hey, sorry how late this is, but I hope that this chapter can make it up! So, hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"ALEXUS!" a voice said, cutting through Alexus' dreamless sleep. Her head shot up with a creak in her neck. "Ah, I hate it when that happens," she said, rubbing her neck, and looked up to see Nya smiling down at her. "Hi, how you doin'?" Alexus asked, smiling. "Good, how you doin'?" Nya repeated. "Well, I just woke up, my neck hurts, and I have no idea what time it is," Alexus said. "Well, it's 5 o'clock, and I woke you up to tell you it's time for dinner, who long were you asleep?" Nya asked. "I got here around three, so two hours," Alexus said.<p>

"Who takes a two hour nap?" Nya asked. "I do," Alexus said, standing up and stretching. "Okay, and who eats at 5 pm?" Nya asked. "We do, we like to eat early, it gives the food more time to digest," Alexus said. "Right, come on, the others are already here, your mom decided that we should eat outside," Nya said. "Right, let's go," Alexus said, leading the way out of her room, and into the kitchen, and through the already open sliding glass window. They stepped onto the patio, where Alexus' mother was at the grill with a pair of tongs and a yellow apron.

"I hope you like grilled chicken," she said to Nya. "Thanks, Ms. Matthews," Nya smiled. Alexus looked over the railing to the yard. "Nice view of the mountains," Nya said, looking beyond all the roofs of all the houses. "Thanks, but you'll get use to them, you can see them almost everywhere in this small town," Alexus said. "Right, thanks for the info," Nya said, following Alexus down the light gray wooden stairs onto a slab of pavement. "We also live at the base of the mountains, and have high elevation levels, so if you feel light headed, that's why," Alexus said. "We live on a flying boat, it might be hard to get light headed," Nya said. "Good point," Alexus said.

"But, you're still right. I never taught you these things, where did you learn them?" Nya asked as they sat down. "It's basic knowledge of this town, everyone who lives here knows about it," Alexus said, looking to her left, and gave a small yelp. She didn't know that Cole was sitting next to her. "Nice to see you too," Cole smiled at her. Someone cleared there throat loudly. Alexus looked andsaw her dad across the table from her. "Wait, you're still here?" Alexus asked. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Mr. Johnson asked. "It's just tat it's not very common for you to have dinner with us," Alexus said.

"Oh, I just thought it'd be nice for me to eat dinner with my twins that are turning 16," her dad said. _But you weren't there when your eldest turned 18_, Alexus thought back a few months ago, right before she left to be a samurai. "Oh, okay," Alexus said, looking down at her lap. "Are you okay?" Cole whispered to her. "Yeah, I'm fine," she whispered back. "I can still hear you," her dad whispered across the table. Alexus blushed and grimaced.

Cole blushed as well, which was the first time he ever blushed in front of Alexus. "Sorry, sir," he said. "Have you ever heard of a hair cut?" Mr. Johnson asked. "Dad!" Alexus said, burying her face in her hands. Jay was holding back a laugh, and was shaking, and Kai let out a chuckle. Nya kicked out under the table, and hit her brother's shin. "Ow, I mean, sorry," Kai said, looking sheepish. "It's alright," Alexus said, knowing better than to laugh. "Wow, she has changed, she normally would have laughed," Anthony said, looking over at them.

"Well, when you have a great mentor, you really learn a few things," Alexus said. "Well, if you get my daughter to be less confusing and more open, you will be a mircle worker," Ms. Matthews said, setting a huge plate of chicken on the table. "I hate chicken," David said, scowling at the plate. "Well, one child changed, one stays the same over a course of six months," Mr. Johnson said.

"How old is he?" Nya asked as Ms. Matthews walked back inside. "18, he turned 18 just before I left," Alexus said. "Excuse me," said Zane before he stood up, and walked inside the house. Nya looked over and saw David looking at his phone, ear buds in, looking at the screen with a dark expression. "Is he normally grumpy?" Jay asked, looking at the older brother as well. "Yeah, you know, normal teenage grump," Alexus said. "Right," Nya said, looking at him curiously. Then, Mr. Matthews and Zane came out of the house, Zane carrying a bowl of salad and plates.

"Alexus, you're friend is really helpful, he is welcome here any time," Ms. Matthews said. "Thank you," Zane said, smiling. "How old are you? You must be younger than my oldest," Mr. Matthews said. It was all they could for the team to not laugh. In fact, Zane was older than David by an estimate of a little over 50 years. Zane wasn't exactly keeping track of his first few years alive, and with only having his memories to estimate the first years, and with the help of Alexus' theories, they come up to the theory of 72 years.

"Well, age is but a number, Alexus, for example, has knowledge beyond her years," Zane said. "That is true, I swear, sometimes she talks like a twenty-five year old," Ms. Matthews said. "I thought it was twenty-four last year," Alexus said. "You get older each year," Ms. Matthews said. "I know," Alexus said. "Come on, let's eat," Ms. Matthews said, setting a bowl of mashed potatoes on the table. "Ear buds out," she said to David. He glared at her before turning his phone off, and glared at his chicken that was set before him.

"I hate chicken," he said, loading his plate with mashed potatoes, and another with salad. "It's not going to kill you," Ms. Matthews said. "Yeah, yeah, you can't control me my whole life," David said, picking at his food. "You really should be thankful for what you do have, not everyone is lucky enough to have this," Nya said. "What do you know?" David snapped, glaring at Nya. "David, can't you be polite one day?" Ms. Matthews asked. "Nope," David said, finally taking a bite of the chicken. "Oh, boy," Alexus said.

"I think you make really great chicken, Mom," Anthony said. "Exceedingly great!" Alexus said. "Thank you," Ms. Matthews said. "Your daughter is really polite," Cole said. "I know that, she was raised well," Mr. Johnson said, not bothering to look up. "Dad," Alexus said, grimacing. "Yes?" her father asked, looking up at her. "Can you try and at least pretend that you like him?" Alexus asked. Mr. Johnson didn't answer, and went back to his food. "Thanks for trying," Cole whispered. "You're welcome, sorry I probably can't do more," Alexus whispered back. "You know we can all hear you," Anthony whispered loudly. His seat was the second furthest away from them.

Alexus and Cole blushed, and they started to eat.

Soon, they all started talking, about this and that. Ms. Matthews started talking about Halloween, and all the costumes she tried to get Alexus to be. "I remember she always had the strangest ideas! Have any of you ever heard of 'Rose Tyler?'" Ms. Matthews asked. "Mom!" Alexus said, burying her face in her hands. "Of course, Rose Tyler is the best companion that the Doctor has ever had," Jay said. "See, out of a gathering of 11 people, only two have heard of her!" Ms. Matthews said. "Mom!" Alexus said, leaning back in her chair.

"I'm sorry, but it's true," Ms. Matthews said. "Ms. Matthews, if it makes you feel better, due to Alexus' originality, we have gotten ourselves out of various situations," Nya said. "Yeah, like that one time when we time traveled, and she helped us... how did she help us?" Jay asked. "Oh yeah, I remember that day, I liked the ending," Cole said. "I thought that we weren't going to talk about that night," Alexus said. "But, that was the night we almost-" Cole started, but from a cautionary glance from Alexus, he stopped. "That was the night we almost... beat Jay and Kai in a video game," Cole covered up quickly, looking at Mr. Johnson.

"Alexus always said that video games were a waste of time, what changed your mind?" Mr. Johnson asked. "Well, it's nice to try new things," Alexus said. "Wow, you really have helped her," Ms. Matthews said. "Well, a good teacher also learns from they're students," Nya said. "I like you, you should come over more often," Ms. Matthews said. "Thank you, Ms. Matthews," Nya said, smiling. "So, do you have a place to stay?" Ms. Matthews asked. "Oh, of course, maybe Anthony and David would like to see where Alexus has been staying over these months," Cole offered. "That'd be cool," Anthony said. "Whatever," David said.

"I just remembered something, excuse me," Zane said, standing up, and walking out to the front yard. "I wonder where he went," Alexus said. "Well, we'll find out later," Nya said.

In ten minutes later, they did. Zane ran back into the yard, with a box in his hands. "Sorry, I left this on the boat," he apologized, walking the rest of the way. "I thought it would be appropriate to bring a gift, not for the birthday, but to thank you for inviting us into your home," Zane said, setting the box on the table. "What is it?" Anthony asked. "Oh, just chocolate chip cookies, one of my specials," Zane said. "You cook?" David asked. "Yes, is that a bad thing that a ninja such as myself can work his way around a kitchen?" Zane asked. "No, if you have a talent, you shouldn't be afraid to show it," Alexus said. "Thank you, Alexus," Zane said.

"So, are you good at baking?" Anthony asked. "He is one of the best!" Jay said, rubbing his hands together. "Well, we'll see about that," Mr. Johnson said, sliding the box towards himself. "Don't worry, I'll make sure they're not poisoned," he said, taking a cookie. "Dad, really?" Alexus said, giving her father that certain look. "Oh, they definitely are poisoned, I'll have to take the whole box," Mr. Johnson said. "I don't believe you," Alexus said, sliding it out of his reach.

"Pass it, I'm open!" Anthony said. Alexus slid the box his way, but it was intercepted by Lloyd. "I got it!" he said. "No! He's a sugar thief!" Alexus said. "Don't worry, I'll be your hero!" Cole said, standing up from his seat, and started to chase Lloyd around the lawn. "I don't need a guy to save me!" Alexus called. "Jay, catch!" Lloyd called, tossing the box. "I got it!" Jay said, catching it.

Nya walked over to him, and kissed his cheek. He grinned, frozen for a second. Just enough time for Nya to grab the box. "Hey!" he called playfully. "All is fare in love and war!" Nya said, handing the box to Kai. Jay ran over to him, and grimaced. "You know what, I'm good," he said, walking back to his seat. "You have to give me tips on how to drive boys away," Mr. Johnson said to Kai. "Dad!" Alexus said. "Alright, come on, one at a time!" Kai called opening the lid. Alexus stood up, but Anthony pushed her even though she wasn't in his way, and ran to Kai.

Cole quickly caught her before she hit the grass. "Hi," she said, looking up at him. "Hey," Cole said, looking down at her. "Hi," Mr. Johnson said, startling Cole, making him accidently drop Alexus. "Sorry!" he said to both of them, holding out his hand to Alexus. "This is the second time that happened," Alexus said, grabbing Cole's hand, and stood up.

"Yes, because the last time you two were like that was when he was about to kiss you," Mr. Johnson said. "Well, you got me there, sir," Cole said, rubbing the back of his head. "Seriously, have you ever heard of a haircut?" Mr. Johnson asked Cole, eyeing his shaggy black hair. "Dad, his hair is fine, it's nice that way," Alexus said. "And I suppose you told him to get that hairstyle?" Mr. Johnson asked. "No, it was always like that," Alexus said. "Right," Mr. Johnson said. "I'll go get a cookie," Cole said, sheepishly walking away.

"Dad, he's a great guy, can't you ease up?" Alexus asked. "Oh, yeah? How great?" Mr. Johnson asked. "He's very brave, smart, serious in the right situation, kind, protective," Alexus said. "Bad features?" Mr. Johnson asked. "He's obsessed with cake," Alexus said. "Is that it?" Mr. Johnson asked. "Does, not being British count, because that was just a fantasy," Alexus said. "Are you sure that's the only thing that is his only bad feature?" Mr. Johnson asked. "He really tries to show his best around me, by not showing off, like he could with his super strength, or his incredibly good looks, but he doesn't show off, he's just himself around me," Alexus said.

"Hey, I got you one," came Cole's voice. He walked up, and handed Alexus a cookie. "Thanks," she said. "You're welcome," he said, smiling at her while Mr. Johnson walked back to his seat. "I'm sorry if your dad is giving you a hard time. I promise I'll try and make this better," Cole said. "Thanks. I wish you all the luck in the world," Alexus said.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope this made it up! Please vote on the pole, it's ending on Black Friday! Also, I have a new idea, I'm pretty sure you might get the concept when I call it, "Ninjago Fanfiction Awards." It has a few catagories such as<strong>

**Best Author**

**Best Fic**

**Best Real Pairing**

**Best OC Pairing**

**Best Crossover Pairing**

**Best Genre**

**Best OC**

**Best Crossover**

**Best AU**

**I want your opinions and nominees for these catagories! I want to know who you think should win these! Tell me in your reviews, and I will definitely take a look into whatever fic you have nominated, or the work of any author you nominate. I will post the nominees on my profile, as long as they agree to it. If you have any questions, you can PM me, and I will be glad to answer any questions! I will start this project immediately, so start thinking about your favorite fics!**


End file.
